Sujétate fuerte, que el amor te atrapará
by yurisuzumiyaxx
Summary: Alice Kirkland lleva años enamorada de su mejor amigo. Aún incluso cuando no lo ve desde que se graduaron de la Preparatoria. Sin embargo, la vida le tiene preparada una pequeña sorpresa... AU. Hetero.
1. Un plus momentáneo

**ATENCIÓN: Este es un fic USxFem!UK, osea hay mucho HETERO. Si no te gusta por favor ahórrate el disgusto de leerlo.**

Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya. Lo de siempre(?).

* * *

Era una noche lluviosa. Tanto que el cielo parecía estarse cayendo a pedazos.

En medio de la oscuridad estaba Alice Kirkland, refugiándose en la seguridad de su recámara. Con cada estruendo de la tormenta terminaba por abrazarse más a si misma. La verdad era que en época de tormentas siempre terminaba asustándose… y deprimiéndose.

—¿_Sister_? —llamó Arthur, un poco preocupado, pues sabía lo delicada que podía ser su hermana con aquel temporal.

—¿Qué quieres? —respondió alterada al verse sorprendida por la voz del otro. Obviamente no lo admitía, solo se limitaba a mostrarse de mal humor.

—Ya debo irme… —esperó alguna intervención por parte de su hermana sin embargo, además de una mueca de desagrado, la respuesta por parte de la otra fue nula—…Tengo una cita con Francis.

—Ugh, tú y ese fanático de los vinos me dan arcadas —respondió Alice pasados unos segundos. Siempre se la pasaba apelando que la relación de su hermano era aberrante.  
La verdad es que tenía envidia. Ella, en comparación, se sentía sola.

—Sí, sí. Como digas. Adiós —una vez que se despidió cerró la puerta en un azote, causando que la miedosa Alice se estremeciera y se abrazara más aún a si misma.

"_Ese par de idiotas… ¿Cómo es que pueden quererse luego de haber peleado tanto?"_

Esa clase de pensamientos siempre daban vueltas en la cabeza de Alice. No lograba entender las cosas relacionadas con el amor. De hecho, ni siquiera creía que existiera tal cosa. Bueno, eso pensaba hasta que cierta persona especial cruzaba su mente, tan rápido como un trueno surcando el cielo en una noche tormentosa.

Podía verlo con claridad en su mente: ojos azules tan cristalinos y claros como el agua; un hermoso cabello rubio; piel blanca, aunque no tanto por el constante tiempo que era expuesta al sol; un cuerpo fornido, tan fuerte como para cargarla sin esfuerzo alguno; y, sobre todo, aquella sonrisa tan brillante y radiante como el mismo sol. Una sonrisa de ensueño.

Sacudió la cabeza en busca de quitarse aquella imagen de la cabeza. ¿Por qué pensaba en Alfred? Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto. Probablemente él ya no se acordaría de ella, y con lo popular que era con las mujeres seguramente tenía novia. Además… estaba prácticamente segura que él la veía como a una hermanita o algo así.

Aquel chico y ella habían llevado buenas relaciones por mucho tiempo. Parecía en verdad como si fuese una historia digna de película: Él; un chico popular, amado por todos, rodeado de atenciones y que cosechaba el éxito en cada cosa que hacía. Ella; una chica a la que nadie tenía en cuenta. Obviamente tenía sus amigos, tampoco era como si nadie la quisiera en su escuela o como si fuera víctima de acoso escolar, para nada. Simplemente pasaba la vida como una chica que no destacaba. Era más bien invisible… y común.

No estaba segura de cómo fue que ocurrió todo. Le era confuso a pesar de que cada memoria estaba presente en su mente, tan claro como el día en que sucedió.

Podía recordar perfectamente aquel lunes. Inicio de clases.

El instituto era un desastre debido a los alumnos. Más que nada, los de nuevo ingreso.

Al frente de un grupo de nuevos había una chica no muy alta, de ojos verdes, con cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas. Se trataba de Alice.  
Les estaba dando instrucciones sobre la escuela, salones, materias, horarios, sin embargo nadie le prestaba atención. Eso la hacía refunfuñar, sin embargo se esforzó por mostrarse lo más amable posible. Sin embargo, en un momento de descuido terminó haciendo una de sus rabietas, vociferando y lanzando los brazos al aire, con lo que terminó por golpear a alguien.

—¡Auch! —fue lo único que atinó a decir el afectado, que había recibido un golpe en la cabeza

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención! —apresuró a disculparse Alice, con ambas manos tapándole un poco el rostro, avergonzada de haber cometido acto tan torpe.

Esperaba algún reclamo o incluso algún comentario ofensivo. Sin embargo, se topó con que el chico le sonrió, articuló un despreocupado "No te preocupes" y se retiró.

* * *

En las siguientes semanas llegó a verle por algunos de los pasillos, y se saludaban normalmente, como quien se encuentra con un conocido. Aunque Alice terminaba por sonrojarse en cada encuentro. De cualquier forma no le daba oportunidad de sentirse especial, pues aquel chico saludaba prácticamente a todos los estudiantes. Era un chico popular y su nombre figuraba en cualquier grupo del instituto: Alfred F. Jones.

Todos hablaban de él. Que si era bueno en todos los deportes, que si era el mejor promedio de su clase, que si todas las chicas morían por él, que si era voluntario en la mayoría de los clubs extraescolares, que si todos lo adoraban, en fin.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, y cuando Alice se dio cuenta ya se encontraba a finales de ciclo escolar. Bah, no le importaba mucho. Su primer año de preparatoria había sido muy simple y le fastidiaba tener que pasar por la misma rutina todos los días. Sin embargo había algo que le molestaba, y era que no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico al que apenas le hablaba. La verdad era que deseaba ser más cercana a él.

Como si de un regalo divino se tratara, su oportunidad llegó.

Era un viernes nublado, con mucho viento. Cierre de clases.

Ella, obligada por alguna maestra amargada, tuvo que quedarse luego de la ceremonia oficial que daba por terminado el ciclo.

No paraba de dirigir insultos mentales hacia la profesora. Se sentía desafortunada y molesta. ¡Ya todos habían salido de vacaciones! ¿Y ella? Juntando basuritas en el campo, siendo molestada por las tormentas de basura producto del descuido de los alumnos en combinación con el horrible aire que se empeñaba en hacer su trabajo más difícil. De verdad su suerte era pésima.

Siguió echando maldiciones en voz baja mientras juntaba los desperdicios del suelo. Estaba tan ensimismada que no notó que iba mirando hacia el suelo y no prestaba atención a su camino. Al menos hasta que chocó con un cuerpo delante suyo. Su carácter explosivo hizo reacción y terminó sacando uno de los tantos insultos en voz alta.

—Idiota, fíjate por donde caminas.

—Lo lamento Alice… No fue mi intención. —sonrió apenado el chico enfrente de la ojiverde. Vaya suerte, se trataba de Alfred.

—¡N-no! ¡Y-yo lo siento! ¡N-no quise decir eso! E-es que no sabía que se trataba de ti… —la rubia se disculpó inmediatamente mientras deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara ahí mismo. Siempre le pasaban esas cosas. Que vergüenza.

Sin embargo la situación terminó con ambos chicos hablando cómodamente, gracias a la casualidad de que compartían más gustos de lo que pensaban. Así terminaron riendo, haciéndose bromas y charlando… Al final del día ella y Alfred se habían vuelto buenos amigos.

Luego de eso la escuela parecía ser menos aburrida para Alice. Los días eran más entretenidos y divertidos.

Aquel chico hacía de la vida un verdadero placer. Era magnifico ser amiga de alguien así. Tanto, que los dos años siguientes se pasaron increíblemente rápido.

El sueño de Alice era perfecto. Sin embargo, como todo sueño, un día debía terminar.

El final de aquel sueño fue la graduación.

—¿C-cómo…? ¿C-cómo que te vas…? ¿A dónde? —preguntó una confundida Alice, mientras escuchaba algo en su interior romperse. Se trataba de su corazón.

—Lo siento Alice… Se trata de mis padres: ellos ya no quieren que viva aquí en Londres. Quieren que me regrese a estudiar a California, Estados Unidos. Tú sabes, mi lugar natal —la tristeza era evidente en el rostro del estadounidense. Él apreciaba mucho a su mejor amiga, y le partía el alma tener que dejarla, y más para irse tan lejos.

—P-pero volverás… ¿v-verdad? N-no puedes dejar de lado todos los planes que teníamos ¿recuerdas? Í-íbamos a hacer tantas cosas… —la rubia se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando mantener la compostura, sin embargo las lágrimas ya recorrían su blanco rostro, dejando un caminito húmedo, como prueba de su corazón herido.

—Perdón… no sé si vuelva. Ahora que ya no estudiaré aquí no tengo motivos —las palabras escaparon de su boca antes de que reparara en la gravedad de lo que decía —Q-quiero decir… —No alcanzó a excusarse de lo dicho, cuando la ojiverde lo interrumpió a gritos.

—¿No tienes razón para volver? Entonces supongo que no significo nada para ti, ¿verdad? —En el breve silencio se rompieron otros pedazos del ya roto corazón de Alice —Bien. LÁRGATE. ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE, IDIOTA! —salió corriendo inmediatamente. No podía ver al chico que le diera tantas alegrías al rostro y decirle eso. Por ello optaba por la forma cobarde: huyendo.

Aquellos recuerdos taladraban un enorme hueco en el pecho de Alice y la dejaban deprimida, con deseos de llorar. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto ser sincera? Ella no quería insultar a su mejor amigo… Solo estaba deprimida y no sabía como despedirse, nunca supo hacerlo.

Lentamente, entre un montón de pensamientos de arrepentimiento, la rubia se fue quedando profundamente dormida. Hace mucho que no descansaba bien…

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado. Sin embargo los murmullos que escuchaba entre sueños se fueron volviendo más fuertes, impidiendo que regresara a su mundo de fantasía.

Comenzó a prestar atención a aquellas voces, ambas masculinas. Identificaba una perfectamente, se trataba de su hermano, quien tenía un tono ligeramente molesto aunque amable, algo poco usual en él.

—¿Ella sabe que vendrías? —preguntó Arthur a la otra voz, como si desconfiara de algo

—N-no… quería que fuera una sorpresa —el inglés soltó un mohín de desapruebo ante tal respuesta

—Tomando en cuenta como ocurrió todo la última vez que se vieron… ¿crees que sea buena idea?

A ese punto Alice se encontraba confundida. ¿Con quién hablaba su hermano y de qué?  
Entonces se asomó a la puerta, y los millones de recuerdos le llovieron como un balde de agua helada, despertándola.

—¡Alice! —le saludó la otra voz

* * *

_Bueno... hasta aquí dejo el primer cap de este fic._

_Me disculpo si es muy rosa, muy corto, o cursi(?) Aún no me habitúo a esto de escribir fics..._

_Si les gusta agradecería mucho si me dejan un review^^_


	2. Ha pasado un tiempo

—¿Ella sabe que vendrías? —preguntó Arthur a la otra voz, como si desconfiara de algo

—N-no… Quería que fuera una sorpresa —el inglés soltó un mohín de desapruebo ante tal respuesta

—Tomando en cuenta como ocurrió todo la última vez que se vieron… ¿crees que sea buena idea?

A ese punto Alice se encontraba confundida. ¿Con quién hablaba su hermano y de qué?  
Entonces se asomó a la puerta, y los millones de recuerdos le llovieron como un balde de agua helada, despertándola.

—¡Alice! —le saludó la otra voz

—¿Q-qué haces aquí…? —la rubia no podía creer que _aquella persona_ la estuviese visitando.

Se fijó en el chico enfrente suyo: ojos verdes como esmeraldas, piel acanelada y cabello café.

No, no era Alfred.

Qué tonta se sentía por tener la ilusión de que él volvería para visitarla, y más así de repentinamente.

—¡Vine a saludarte! —dijo Antonio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Era igual de brillante que la de Alfred, pero era muy distinta.

—P-pero hace mucho que no hablamos… Además, ni siquiera somos amigos cercanos o algo así

—Bueno… —el español soltó una pequeña risa de vergüenza. No era muy bueno dando excusas —Aún así tenía ganas de verte. ¿Crees que podamos salir un rato a pasear y platicar?

* * *

A regañadientes Alice había aceptado la oferta, obviamente no antes sin hacer una escena al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en pijama y reclamarle a Arthur y a Antonio al verla tan "indecente", cuando en realidad su ropa para dormir era una camisa enorme y unos shorts que había heredado de su hermano, los cuales por supuesto le quedaban bastante grandes.

Luego de que el español tuviera que esperar alrededor de una hora mientras la chica se bañaba, cambiaba y peinaba, por fin pudo emprender el paseo junto con ella.

—Bien, ¿de qué querías hablarme? —la ojiverde por fin se animó a hablar después de que pasaran diez minutos en silencio, simplemente caminando por el parque

—Bueno… la verdad no lo sé —Antonio esbozó una enorme sonrisa llena de culpabilidad. Sabía que la inglesa se molestaría por una respuesta como esa y que tal vez hasta lo golpearía, pero él tenía ganas de verla y hablar con ella.

—¿¡Cómo que no sabes!? ¿Vienes a visitarme de improviso, cuando estoy poco presentable solo a decirme que _no sabes por qué me visitas_? Qué idiotez. —una vez que soltó su pequeño sermón dio un bufido, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada

—Lo lamento Alice. —se excusó el ojiesmeralda con una expresión apenada, pero alegre aún —La verdad quería verte. Hace mucho que no nos hablábamos, y no nos habíamos visto desde el incidente de la preparatoria. Tú sabes, el que pasó con-

—Claro que lo sé, no necesito que me lo recuerdes —interrumpió la chica —Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta hablar de eso. Es un mal pasaje de mi historia, punto.

Otros diez minutos en silencio.

Miradas por el rabillo del ojo, que no podían coincidir con la ajena. Suspiros. Sentimientos de incomodidad.

Hasta que Antonio pudo reunir el valor suficiente para formular una pregunta.

—A-Alice… —tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de soltar la duda que le carcomía por dentro —¿Por qué hace rato dijiste que no somos amigos cercanos? Si soy tu ex novio…

—Porque es la verdad, bien sabes que nosotros no terminamos bien. Que hayamos tenido algo no significa que ahora seamos amigos. —El tono que había empleado la rubia era tan frío que le dolía a Antonio. Sintió como si su sonrisa, brillante como el sol, se hubiese derretido.

—Eso es un poco cruel ¿sabes?

—Sinceramente no me interesa.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en portarte tan fría conmigo? ¡Ni siquiera te he hecho nada! —Empezaba a elevar la voz. Eso no iba a terminar mejor que la última vez que se habían visto.

—Así soy, y ya lo habíamos discutido. Además, ¿por qué insistes en seguirme? Por si lo habías olvidado fui _yo_ quien terminó contigo.

—Lo recuerdo muy bien. De hecho, lo hago más de lo que quisiera. Y te equivocas, tú no eres así.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces?

—Comenzaste a portarte así desde que Alfred se fue.

Alice solo atinó a responderle con una bofetada.

—Puedes golpearme cuantas veces quieras pero sabes que tengo razón. —el chico que siempre sonreía ahora había adoptado una expresión seria, evidentemente aquella difícil actitud de la chica le había herido. A fin de cuentas él solo quería verla, no buscaba problemas.

—A-Anthony…

—No me llames así, mi nombre es Antonio. Y, sólo para que lo sepas, tengo un novio al que amo. Su nombre es Lovino, y aunque él tiene una actitud tan complicada como la tuya al menos SÍ se atreve a _decir lo que siente_. No vine aquí para recuperarte, sólo quería verte. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos ser amigos, pero ya vi que eso no podrá ser. —Luego de dar tal respuesta se fue en dirección opuesta a la que habían estado caminando, sin importarle que la intensa lluvia que había comenzado a caer tan repentinamente le mojara.

Alice quedó en shock. Estaba confundida.

Siempre hacía esa clase de cosas, era cortante, grosera y fría. Lastimaba a propósito.

Y Antonio tenía razón: se portaba así desde que Alfred se fue.

Su carácter siempre había sido difícil, sin embargo no había llegado al punto de herir a los demás. Ahora su corazón, que había sido dañado por aquella repentina despedida, se refugiaba bajo una capa de hielo mientras que Alice se dedicaba a lesionar a otros. Si ella agraviaba primero no habría oportunidad de que la malhirieran ¿verdad?

A fin de cuentas se trataba del miedo de la ojiverde a sufrir de nuevo.

Miró a su alrededor. La lluvia caía tan fuerte y en tanta cantidad que no permitía ver más allá de 3 metros. Así no podría llegar a su casa, sería peligroso. Además estaba desorientada.

Decidió meterse en un templete de madera que se encontraba cercano a ella. Ya no podía hacer nada contra lo empapada que estaba, pero no tenía caso quedarse bajo la lluvia.

Se sentó en una de las bancas y se recostó sobre sus brazos, suspirando con fuerza, mientras las palabras del español daban vueltas insistentemente en su cabeza. En cuestión de minutos solo podía pensar que era verdad.

De repente comenzó a sentir cansancio y se permitió quedarse dormida en aquel sitio.

A pesar de estar dormitando claramente pudo sentir que alguien le colocaba una chamarra en la espalda y que se sentaba junto a ella sin embargo, el sueño que tenía era muy pesado como para que pudiera hacer el intento de mantenerse despierta para ver de quien se trataba. De todos modos, seguramente era Arthur.

* * *

Cuando Alice abrió los ojos el sol ya había salido y de aquella lluvia torrencial sólo quedaba la humedad en las plantas.

Se talló los ojos. Era cierto, no estaba en su casa.

Se estiró y entonces sintió algo pesado en sus hombros que no le permitía moverse con plena libertad: se trataba de una chamarra de aviador. Le era extrañamente familiar.

—Oh, vaya. ¡Ya despertaste! —le saludó aquella voz tan enérgica que ella bien conocía.

Volteó a ver a aquella persona que le hablaba y sintió como el corazón se volvía loco en su pecho, como si reclamara estar encerrado y quisiera salir.

—A-Alfred… —exhaló Alice con voz ronca, incapaz de creer que enfrente tuviera a aquel chico con su siempre perfecta piel clara, sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio.

—_Yes_, soy yo. A que no te lo esperabas ¿verdad? —esbozó una sonrisa tan cálida que el frío de Alice, debido a la humedad de su ropa, se esfumó de inmediato

—N-no… ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

—Estaba de paseo por Inglaterra y obviamente no dudé en pasar a visitarte, pero no te encontré en casa. Arthur me dijo que estabas en este parque, aunque batallé para que me lo dijera, creo que no me quiere mucho. —soltó una pequeña risita y continuó —Bueno, el punto es que vine aquí a buscarte, pero comenzó a llover y busqué donde resguardarme. Cuando entré a este templete resultó que justo estabas aquí mismo, dormida, y como temblabas por el frío te puse mi chamarra.

Tenía que ser coincidencia… ¿verdad?

La inglesa no podía articular palabra. Primero Antonio y luego Alfred. ¿Se trataba de una broma de mal gusto o qué?

* * *

_Bueno... hasta aquí dejo el cap de esta semana c:_

_A que muchas me odiarán porque no fue Alfred el chico que visitó a Alice en su casa(?) Pero les di su resompensa cB  
_

_Ok, como sea. ¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic! No creí que le gustaría a tantas personas *u*_

_El próximo cap saldrá el Viernes^^_


End file.
